


That’s one way to make an entrance

by EmmaJayneT



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, Blood and Gore, Dragon Age II Spoilers, Dragon Age Spoilers, Dragon Age: Inquisition Spoilers, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Kirkwall (Dragon Age), Leads into Inquisition, Modern Character in Thedas, Modern Girl in Thedas, OC has played Dragon Age, Original Character(s), POV Original Female Character, Sarcastic Hawke is best Hawke, Seriously a lot of spoilers you have been warned, Seriously where's the love for Hawke, Spoilers, Tags Are Hard, The Hanged Man (Dragon Age), alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21812749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaJayneT/pseuds/EmmaJayneT
Summary: Angelina goes window shopping at antique shops in her spare time.One touch of a lovely-looking mirror later, she falls head first onto the dusty streets of Kirkwall. Far away from her creature comforts of video games and stories, she now has to live a story she saw play out on a screen. She knows how all this ends.Will she be able to change the future? And if so, will she change it for better or for worse?
Relationships: Male Hawke/Original Character(s), Male Hawke/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing, like ever. Constructive criticism is appreciated and encouraged, I doubt myself a lot and it might be helpful to listen to other people’s opinions. Modern girl in Thedas is overdone yes, but where’s all the love for Hawke? 
> 
> I do read over and over again for spelling and/or grammatical mistakes but I’m only one person. Feel free to point anything out.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

I groggily arose to a sharp pain in the back of my head and instantly regretted opening my eyes. My vision was horrendously blurry and I could only assume I had hit my head on something. Upon trying to sit up, I groaned as a sudden wave of nausea hit me. Did I go out drinking again last night? My eyes still weren't focusing and I briefly remembered reading somewhere that the back of the brain was responsible for sight, so I could only hope that the blurry surroundings was a temporary issue caused by bruising on my brain and not something more serious. Instinctively, I tried squinting but quickly realised this didn't help at all. Damn it. 

“I wouldn't try sitting up yet, you hit your head pretty hard. My name is Anders. Do you remember what happened?” A soft spoken voice came from a blonde man at the side of me. Huh. Weird name. Thinking back, I hadn't actually gone out drinking. It was the middle of the day the last I remembered and I was in an antique shop with my friend Chloe.  
“I remember... a mirror? A bright white light, but then... I'm not sure.” My voice was hoarse and I cleared my throat quickly, embarrassed.  
“Hm. Well you're not a mage, so whatever happened was not magic of your own.” The blonde man, Anders, replied. I internally scoffed at the notion that magic exists but said nothing. These people have taken care of me so far, no need to be rude.  
“Where am I? It's awfully warm for England.” I queried in my now clear voice. Growing concerned at the lack of an answer I asked, “Wait. I am still in England, right?” When the room remained silent my voice worriedly rose in pitch, “Europe?” A small framed woman stood nearby shook her head in answer.  
“You're in the Free marches, north of Ferelden. Do you really not remember?” Asked the small woman, who really looked more like a girl than a woman with her wide curious eyes.  
“I... Ferelden? I feel like I’ve heard that name before.” I muttered, brows knitted together in a frown as I rubbed my temple.  
“I should hope so, it's a pretty big place. And the Hero of Ferelden is a pretty big deal.” The dwarf spoke up, a hint of amusement in his voice but head slightly cocked to the side as if trying to figure out the woman before him.  
“The what? Holy crap. I’m dreaming" I stared past the dwarf and the girl, mouth agape. I almost laughed at myself for making up such a vivid dream but a small voice in the back of my head said why are you in pain if it’s a dream? A very convincing dream. Usually when I worked out that I was dreaming, the illusion shattered and I woke up. Why is that not happening?

“I can assure you you're not dreaming, you're in Kirkwall in my clinic. I'm a healer.” Anders’ voice was comforting as if he expected me to become hysterical. I was in Ferelden. The Ferelden in Thedas, in a video game I had played a long time ago. How hard did I hit my head? Kirkwall. This was ‘I’m gonna blow up the Chantry’ Anders. Oh crap, what year was it? Was he already planning it?  
“Here, drink this. You still need to heal but this should help some.” Anders passed me a cup with a liquid that smelled strongly of herbs. I slowly propped myself up on the cot before taking the drink from him. I looked down at it for a moment considering if this is a smart decision but eventually figured Anders didn't have any reason to hurt me. Unless he thought I was working for the Templars, then Justice would have something to say about that. I braced myself and drank the concoction, the weird taste coating my tongue in an unpleasant way. Whatever it was seemed to work fast however as my vision slowly came into focus. 

I took the opportunity to look around at my surroundings as well as the people hovering above me and the first thing I noticed was that they were all armed to the teeth. The second thing I noticed as my brain caught up, was that currently the cot I was sat on was surrounded by Hawke's companions. Anders, Merrill and Varric. Fuck, my head hurts. I was broken out of my thoughts by the dwarf, he had an impressive amount of chest hair that wasn't conveyed with proper justice in the games and I really tried not to stare at it.  
“Myself, Junior and Daisy here stumbled upon you in Lowtown popping out of nowhere after a white light appeared. Any idea why that would happen?” Varric asked me in his gravelly voice, pointing to Merrill as he said Daisy. Ok, I have to act like I don’t know their names until they introduce themselves. Crap on a cracker how am I gonna do this? He mentioned Junior, that's Carver's nickname right? Ok so they haven't gone to the deep roads yet. Alright. That's good, it means Kirkwall hasn't gone to shit yet.  
“Who’s Junior? Is that Anders?” I asked, feigning puzzlement. Varric fixed me with a look that said he noticed my avoidance of the question.  
“Haha! No we sent Junior to go get Hawke, figured he'd be interested in someone who dropped out of the sky” He chuckled.  
“Oh, yeah. Well, his name is Hawke. Dropping out of the sky should be his specialty.” I said, pointing out the joke that I'm sure Varric was already thinking of. I wasn't sure what to say, still convinced that this was all a dream or a delusion. 

Right on cue two well armed men walked through the door of the clinic. Looking up, I noticed it was Hawke and Carver and took in their appearances. Hawke’s hair was black and dishevelled and he walked tall with a mage's staff on his back. I had always played as Marian Hawke (the sarcastic one obviously) in the games, and had only ever seen Garrett in the trailers. I wondered if the red streak across his face was actually blood, paint or a birthmark. My mother had a red birthmark on her arm, although it wasn't quite blood red like that. Probably shouldn’t ask him, who knows what type of Hawke this is. Could be a real hot head. Looking over at Carver, I noticed the games really hadn't done him justice at all. He was almost as handsome as Garrett, just minus the ‘bad boy’ aura about him. Garrett looked over at me as they entered, a smile tugging at the edge of his lips. 

“So I hear you made quite the entrance. My name is Garrett Hawke, what's your name?” I suddenly realised with a flush on my face that I hadn't told anyone my name yet.  
“Angelina, but most people call me Angie. I suppose Lina works as well, but I haven't been called that in a while.” I bit my tongue to keep myself from my inevitable word vomit, not wanting to annoy anyone.  
“Well Angelina you're in luck. Myself and my team here are in the habit of helping people with interesting stories. Care to share?” I didn't miss the evaluating look he measured me with or the fact he used my full name.  
“Well what can I say? I wanted to make an entrance.” I grinned, before noticing the looks on their faces and sighing. “Honestly I don't remember a whole lot, but I know I must be a long way from home. No one here has ever heard of England, and there's certainly no such thing as magic where I come from. Or elves.” I explained, still half convinced that this was all a trick and at any moment they would all laugh at me for believing this was real and say ‘Hey we're just really good cosplayers' or I'd wake up. Really any of those options would be great. 

“No elves?” Asked Merrill with a gasp. Simultaneously, Anders incredulously questioned,  
“No magic?” I looked over at them, surprised when I was met with such a burning curiosity in their eyes. Damn, I’ve really done it now haven’t I? At my slightly worried look the dwarf sighed and declared,  
“Alright there’s no need to scare the girl. I don't even think we’ve all properly introduced ourselves yet, how rude of us. My name is Varric Tethras, famous author at your service.” He officially introduced himself. Now I don't have to worry about slipping up with his name, that would've been difficult to explain.  
“It's nice to meet you Varric. Thank you for peeling me off the floor of Kirkwall's streets. I'm lucky I was found by you and not the dishonest sort.” I thanked the dwarf, offering a genuine smile.  
“No problem, it's kind of what we do. Plus you’d make a great story. Unknown human with funny accent falls out of the sky wearing strange clothes. Not a catchy title, but you get the picture.” 

At the mention of strange clothes, I quickly looked down at what I was dressed in. I was wearing my favourite pair of dark blue jeans along with my lace up ankle boots and a black tank top. Yeah, I guess my clothes are a bit weird for Thedas. That’ll lead to a few questions later. I’ll have to get some different clothes to blend in a bit more. Maybe some armour would be a good idea too if I was going to associate with Hawke. The thought worried me and made me think about what I knew of Thedas and all its dangers. I was immensely grateful that I materialised here after the fifth blight was over, but also not grateful that I ended up in the shit stain called Kirkwall. Suppose no where is perfect though. I don't dare imagine what would have happened if any Templars saw me fall from the sky, I didn't fancy spending the rest of my days in the gallows at the mercy of the mad Knight Commander Meredith. 

“Funny accent?” I questioned.  
“Don't listen to Varric.” Hawke laughed, “It's just not an accent we've heard before. This here is my younger brother Carver. He's forever grumpy so don't take it personally if he's a bit frosty.” Carver rolled his eyes at Garrett and bowed his head slightly in my direction,  
“Hello" he mumbled.  
“Ok, I think I got it. So Carver, Garrett, Varric, Daisy and Anders. Right?” I asked, feigning ignorance. Oh I wanted to give Merrill a big hug. Varric laughed a booming laugh just as Merrill spoke up,  
“Oh! Actually my name is Merrill, Varric has nicknames for everyone so it might get a bit confusing at first. I know it was for me. I had to learn everyone's names and then learn Varric's names for everyone or I would never have a clue who he was referring to... And I'm rambling again, sorry.“ Near the end of her little speech, Merrill looked at the ground sheepishly and I found it difficult to not grin like an idiot at her floundering.  
“Yes, speaking of which you'll need a nickname too. How about... Honey?” Varric suggested, hand on his chin as if giving the matter some serious thought.  
“Why honey?” I groaned, it was a familiar term of endearment but not one that had ever been used towards me.  
“Varric loves to give some people nicknames based on their hair colour, your hair is the colour of golden honey.” Hawke explained, as if the dwarf's reasoning was solid and obvious to everyone except me. Ugh.  
“Yes.” Anders frowned, “My nickname is Blondie and I don't appreciate it.” This earned a light laugh from Merrill and a disgruntled look from Carver who protested,  
“At least your nickname isn't Junior. I got my nickname by being someone's little brother, it’s ridiculous!” Everyone else looked amused by their squabbling and I can't say I’m surprised that the sibling rivalry conveyed in the games is real.  
“Not just someone’s little brother Carver, my little brother. I have people lining up to be you.” Garrett gloated, eyes shining with a mischievous glint as he looked over at his sibling. 

“So what are you going to do? Since you're in the ass end of Kirkwall with nowhere to go, I mean.” Varric not so subtly changed the subject.  
“I have no idea. I'll need to get a job, but where I come from we go about that a bit... differently. I'm really not too sure about what is socially acceptable here now that I think about it.” I pondered, feeling very much like a fish out of water. I can’t exactly just post my CV up on a bulletin board. Somehow I doubt anyone here even knows what curriculum vitae means. Plus I imagine there's a lot of Ferelden refugees still looking for work, and they probably have better practical skills suited for this world than I do.  
“Well, if you tell me how you go about getting work where you come from then I'll see if I can pull a few strings at the hanged man for you. How's that sound?” Varric suggested, almost as if he could follow my train of thought. I feel like that's going to happen frequently enough where I'll wonder if he can read minds. Good thing he can't I suppose, he might implode with what I know.  
“Really? You'd do that for me?” I asked, before realising my pause gave the chance for Varric to change his mind, “Thank you!” I gratefully exclaimed, wanting to jump up and hug the charming dwarf but holding myself back because these people don't know you.  
“Of course. A pretty girl brings in more customers. You ever worked in a tavern before?” Varric waved away the thanks.  
“Yes actually, and I pull a good pint if I say so myself.” A smile bloomed across my face as I thought back to the regulars and the stories they would tell. It was pleasant company.  
“Haha! Good, that kind of confidence will get you places here." Varric's approval certainly lifted my spirits and I was glad that out of all the people to stumble upon me it was him and Hawke’s friends. Then again, knowing what comes after makes me also not-glad at the same time. Really not sure what to feel about this whole thing yet. 

“So I need to go pull a few strings with some people. You need to get better, then with any luck we can bring you to meet your new employers.” Varric continued, pleased with his plan.  
“Yes, Varric's right you will need to take it easy for a day or two. That was a nasty bump you had, and magic can only help so much.” Anders confirmed, offering me a small smile. I don’t remember him being this nice in the game, with so many unknowns surrounding me I'm surprised our good friend Justice hasn't made an appearance. Oh! I can't wait to ask him about Ser Pounce a lot.  
“You'll need some different clothes to blend in a bit, I'll go see if I can ask Isabela for some. She may have a different style to you, but you're... ahem... the same size.” Hawke averted his eyes as a faint blush bloomed on his cheeks. Carver rolled his eyes while Varric bellowed out a laugh. I tried not to let my jaw drop open at the comparison. Isabela the extremely attractive, exotic, deadly pirate. I was flattered, but couldn't help but feel like it was just a bad attempt at... well, flattery. Huh. I guess it worked then. 

_________

I was no longer in the cot and was instead up and moving around the clinic. I felt the need to repay Anders for his kindness, so I helped out around the clinic in any way I could. Unfortunately, the flora of this world seemed different to my own so I wasn't much help in that area. However I did know basic first aid enough to make myself useful and Anders complimented me on my bedside manner when helping the injured patients. I explained to Anders that my father was a nurse – well, a healer (they didn't have nurses here) and that he taught me quite a bit. I was always interested to learn and I liked that I was able to use my knowledge now and help out. After noticing how busy Anders was rushing about in the clinic, I decided that I would still come here to help when I could after I hopefully had a job at the tavern.

I was applying a poultice that Anders had made to someone's scuffed hands as I chatted idly with them. They had been carried in earlier with some lacerations from a knife, the grazes on their hands were from falling to the floor as the mugger took what little coins they had. I had been seething with anger when I first heard the story of what happened but calmed myself enough to make the patient at ease. The woman's name was Shaehari and she was an elf, young and pretty. I was well aware that elves were treated like second class citizens in Thedas, but the surprised looks I was given when I helped them still grated on me regardless. Shaehari was talking to me about her siblings in the alienage when she started to trail off before stopping mid sentence. Worried, I looked up at Shae (she had insisted on the nickname) and followed her line of sight to Hawke who was being flanked by Fenris and Isabela. 

Hawke was looking around and when his eyes landed on me the three of them started to walk over. Looking back at Shae, I gave her a small smile and politely excused myself to head over to the basin and wash my hands. One thing that I had done since being here was insist to Anders that clean hands and a clean environment was important to prevent infections and luckily he seemed willing to adjust to this as he agreed it made sense. 

“Angelina, it's good to see you up and about.” Hawke said as he approached.  
“Thank you, I'm just glad to be able to help out since Anders helped me.” I replied, taking in the appearance of Isabela and Fenris. Isabela was a beautiful scantily clad woman with extremely deadly looking daggers strapped to her back. Fenris hadn't cracked as much as a smile since they walked in, with bright white hair a stark contrast to the dark armour he wore. My eyes were drawn to the white markings on his skin and I tried not to stare, fearing he would think it rude of me.  
“Well, this is Isabela and Fenris." Hawke informed her, gesturing to the people hovering beside him. Isabela stepped forward, handing me a medium sized knapsack.  
“Hawke told me you needed some spare clothes so you would fit in. I see now why he asked me for the clothes and not someone else.” The glint in her eye matched the smirk she was wearing, and I laughed. What a charmer. Hawke looked uncomfortable with the topic of conversation and Fenris was still glaring, seeming fed up.  
“Anyway, Varric is at the hanged man now and he seems pretty confident that he's gotten you a job there. We're here to escort you.” Hawke quickly changed the subject.  
“Oh wonderful! Thank you!” I exclaimed, smiling.  
“I had better go change into something more suitable than this, thank you Isabela I really appreciate it.” I picked up the bag and headed into the back room where most of the supplies (what little Anders had) were stored, since my cot was out in the open. As I walked away I heard Isabela’s sultry voice call after me,  
“I'm sure you won't be the only one appreciating it" she said with laugh. I rolled my eyes with a smile. I briefly glanced back at the trio and saw Hawke shaking his head at Isabela. 

Once in the small room I closed the door and opened the bag Isabela had given me. I could tell there were a few sets of clothing there but just picked up the set from the top to be quick since they were waiting for me outside. The clothes I picked out were a pair of figure hugging leather leggings and a long sleeved white billowy blouse. There was also something made out of leather that looked like a corset, but wasn't. I supposed it was some kind of armour or belt since I realised there were a couple of pouches attached to store items once I had put it on. Looking down at the bag, I noticed Isabela had also sneaked in a hair comb and I wanted to give the woman a kiss. Giving my thick hair a quick brush I decided I had spent too much time on my appearance so I would just have to braid my hair later. Unfortunately as this was Isabela's style of clothing, the blouse didn't leave much to the imagination and my cleavage was on display. If I land this job I'll have to invest in some more modest clothes and give these back to Isabela. Hopefully the outfit would get me some tips at the tavern at the very least. I was sorely tempted to keep on my comfortable lace up boots, but eventually relented and put on the flat heeled boots Isabela had kindly provided. My boots from home had a moderate to high sized heel and weren't too practical for this place. Putting my clothes from home in the bag Isabela gave me, I slung the bag over my shoulder and walked out to where the others were waiting. I received a low whistle from Isabela and Hawke tried to look anywhere else. Fenris didn't seem to notice the change. 

“Shall we?” I prompted, trying not to laugh at the various reactions.  
“Just one more thing. You'll need this, just in case.” Hawke stepped forward with a small, thin dagger in its sheath and held it out for me. Sighing, I took the weapon and attached it to the belt-amour-corset at my hip. I knew I would have to fight eventually because Thedas is a dangerous place but it was not something I was really looking forward to. Back on Earth I had taken a couple of self defence classes but it only really covered the basics and I definitely had no idea how to use this dagger if I needed to. My dad had taken me to archery lessons though, so maybe I could get my hands on a bow eventually. I would be horrendously out of practice but at least it would be something. I doubt I would be able to carry around a heavy sword all the time. Man, I really missed him. I barely noticed we were walking out of the clinic until I saw Anders give a farewell wave which I distractedly returned. 

“You didn't seem to be surprised when Hawke offered you the dagger. Why is that?” Fenris asked, falling into step next to me. I wasn't sure if that was the first time hearing his voice but it startled me how deep it was.  
“Almost everyone I have seen since waking up here has been armed in some way, I figured Kirkwall is a more dangerous place than where I came from. I'm afraid I’m not much use with a dagger, but it gives me some peace of mind anyway.” I replied, aware of Fenris' evaluating look. Here I was lying to them already, and here Fenris was picking up on the lies instantly. I'd have to be more careful.  
“How are you adjusting?” Hawke asked, causing me to take my eyes off the wary looks Fenris was giving me still.  
“As well as can be expected I suppose. Part of me still doesn't believe it, but I can't just sit around and do nothing. Just gotta keep putting one foot in front of the other.” That part was true, at least. Hawke gave me a contemplative look as we continued on to where Varric was waiting.  
“So this tavern we're heading to. What's it like?” I asked, changing the subject from the depressing talk that had crept up on us.  
“Why it's the best tavern in Kirkwall! Full of shady people and drunkards, my favourite kind of place. The drink they serve takes a bit of getting used to at first, though.” Isabela gushed as she and Hawke set the pace in front of me and Fenris.  
“Oh and Varric resides there by the way, so I'm sure you'll see him often. If you run into any trouble just holler.” Hawke offered another piece of information I wasn't supposed to know yet.  
“Huh. That's... actually reassuring. Thanks.” I did my best to sound grateful. It was less reassuring that I knew Varric was glued to Hawke's side and wouldn't really be there all that often. 

_________

Hawke swung open the door to the hanged man with a confidence only earned from frequenting the place and I followed behind Isabela and Fenris, looking around the sea of heads to find Varric. Once I spotted him, I walked up next to Hawke to point him out and we headed over.  
“I'm surprised you managed to find me in this crowd, it’s pretty busy tonight.” Varric hollered once we were within earshot.  
“It was easy actually, I just looked for the chest hair. Can't miss it.” I replied with a lopsided smirk, earning a grin from Varric.  
“So it turns out one of the girls that work here went missing recently so they could do with another pair of hands. I talked you up already, now they just want to meet you to make the final decision.” Varric said, leading us towards the bar.  
“That's comforting.” I mumbled. I wonder if the necromancer has started kidnapping women yet? The quest was supposed to start after the deep roads expedition, but what if it went unnoticed before then? Shit, there has to be some way to keep Leandra alive.  
“Corff! Here's the one I was talking about.” Varric called out, waving at the man. The bartender walked over and raked his eyes over me.  
“Wouldn't she better suited to work at the rose?” He asked. I'm really not sure if I should be offended or flattered, but I think I'm deciding on offended. Corff took another look at not my face and yep, definitely offended. I sighed, but said nothing.  
“She's worked at taverns before.” Was all Varric offered, and she couldn't blame him for not leaping to her defence. He didn't know anything about her really.  
“All right then, she can get to work tomorrow night.” Corff relented, and it was a lot of effort to stop myself from doing a fist pump in the air. Varric suggested staying in a room at the hanged man made the most sense so I wouldn't have to walk home in the dark after work and I definitely agreed, I wasn't trying to get sold into slavery any time soon. He kindly offered to pay my first month of rent while I get settled in and I gave him a massive hug, telling him he really didn't need to but he insisted. Part of me wonders if he’s being nice to get some information out of me, but the other part of me thinks I’m horrible for thinking that about Varric. 

Norah, another waitress, led me to the room I would be staying in for the foreseeable future as Varric handed the money over to Corff. I was pleasantly surprised upon opening the door as I noticed that it was very clean, with the exception of looking like a few floorboards needed repairing and the whole room needing a lick of fresh paint. There was a bed in the far corner of the room, as well as a large, worn dresser sat up against the back wall. There was a bookshelf with a few dusty books on it and I assumed these were left by various people on accident. I saw a rickety, cushioned stool on the opposite side of the room placed next to a well-loved desk with a half burnt candle resting upon a saucer. I counted my lucky stars that there was a Fireplace on one of the walls, although I was slightly worried about using it since carbon monoxide detectors didn’t exist here. Walking into the small room attached, I noticed a metal tub big enough to bathe in next to a ridged washboard for cleaning clothes. On the other side of the small room was a bucket placed next to a grate in the floor. What I would give for proper plumbing and a shower. I sighed heavily, but counted myself lucky that I even had a roof over my head at all. I dropped the bag Isabela gave me on the floor next to the bed before stripping off to go to sleep. Listening to the faint sound of drunk patrons in the front of the tavern, I fell asleep quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter this time, but there's some heartwarming fluff at the end and it felt like a good place to leave it.

Surprisingly, Corff paid a decent amount for the work I was doing and I was allowed to keep all the tips I made, which was quite a bit as I was still wearing the outfits Isabela had supplied me. I decided that even though I was going to buy some decent, modest clothes I would still buy a shirt like this for when I was working. I really can't argue with the reason I was getting the tips and I found it difficult to be ashamed when I had no other source of income. I was also really enjoying sleeping on a proper bed, lumpy as it is, instead of a cot in the clinic. Varric had kindly given me some coin to go to the market and pick up the essentials such as a couple of cleaning rags, an extra blanket, a small hand mirror, a small kohl pencil and some lye soap. The thought of using the lye soap for washing my hair as well as my body wasn't a concept I was happy with at first, but after using it I noticed it didn't dry my hair out as much as I thought it would. I was able to sit next to the burning fireplace as my hair dried, and it was the first time I've been actually relaxed since I came here. It was nice, if a little inconvenient without the use of a hairdryer. Oh, the things I took for granted. 

Over the past few days I had only seen Varric and Isabela, not feeling brave enough to go out into Kirkwall on my own. I know I would have to eventually and I can't live as a recluse, but knowing how often Hawke was attacked in the games really didn't put me at ease. Although I suppose as long as I'm not still out by nightfall I should be fine, I had been to the market with Varric after all a couple of times and nothing happened. Then again, I imagine the crossbow on his back is a pretty big deterrent. My mind was racing in circles trying to give me a reason to leave my small corner of Kirkwall and then also giving me a reason why I shouldn't. After fretting and pacing so much I was worried I would soon create a trough in the floorboards, so I finally decided I should go out and see Anders at the very least since I hadn't seen him since moving into the hanged man. Truth be told, I felt a bit guilty. 

With a new resolve in my stride I strapped my dagger onto my belt, put a few silvers into my pouch and flung on a thin cloak over the ensemble I was wearing. I waved a cheery goodbye to Isabela as I left the hanged man and she took a swig from her tankard as she wiggled her fingers at me in a wave. Despite the early time in the day, I knew it wasn’t her first drink. She has a liver of steel, that one. Shaking my head at her antics, I set off towards Ander's clinic whilst trying to picture the maps of Kirkwall in my head. After getting lost a couple of times eventually I made it to Darktown, and was woefully unprepared for the horrendous smell filling the place. I knew this area was infamous for slavers but luckily I felt confident that I knew my way around from coming here so often within the game. I think I probably knew the place better than Hightown. After weaving in between people and being careful not to go down any alleyways that looked too sketchy I saw the light of Ander's lantern up ahead and picked up the pace. 

Anders looked up from his desk as he saw me walk in and waved me over, smiling.  
“Hey Anders, I've not seen you all in a while, what’s new?” I asked, munching on an apple I had bought on the way over and making myself comfortable on a stool.  
“I've been here mainly, but Hawke has been taking me on jobs as well. I think he’s trying to get a sense of my dynamic, how my fighting style fits in with the rest of the group just in case I end up joining them in the blighted deep roads.” Anders replied, his previously unburdened face turning down into a scowl when he mentioned the deep roads.  
“Yeah, I imagine it would be useful to have a healer with him, since he doesn’t seem to understand the words ‘be careful' and thinks nothing could possibly go wrong with walking about the Gallows surrounded by Templars. Although I get the impression you’re not keen on the idea of going to the deep roads.” I prodded.  
“Ugh, if I never have to see another darkspawn again it will be too soon. They're horrible creatures, but... If Hawke needs me, I'll be there. It's the least I can do.” He sighed, riding his face of the stern look that had sat there.  
“That's very loyal of you.” I smiled at him. After taking another bite of my apple, I hummed aloud.  
“Have you ever heard of the phrase an apple away keeps the d- healer away?”  
Anders laughed at me, “What kind of phrase is that. What do apples have to do with getting hurt?” He asked.  
“Well, where I come from it's used to scare children into eating healthily since no one wants to go to the healers if they get sick.” I answered, taking another bite of my apple.  
“Oh so healers are feared everywhere, then? Not just the ones with magic?” Anders scoffed, and I sighed. I should have seen this coming.  
“Yep. Because everyone makes mistakes sometimes, even healers, and it's scary to put your health in someone else's hands.” I replied, and my comment about everyone making mistakes made me think. My presence here could change things, and if I make a mistake I could make things even worse. Hawke could turn on Fenris and give him back to Danarius to have his memories wiped again, any number of people could turn on Hawke in the final battle depending on what side he chooses at the end of all this. I decided then that I needed to get better at fighting so I could be of use to Hawke and help get him the best outcome. I really didn't want Carver dying in the deep roads, despite how much of an idiot the guy can be. If things turn out for the worst, Hawke could have no family left. 

“I suppose I understand what you mean.” Anders said quietly. I had almost forgotten he was there.  
“Anyway, let's get to work shall we?” I asked, clapping my hands and jumping up from the stool. This seemed to break the tension and Anders shook his head at my antics. We spent some time lamenting at the dwindling stock of herbs and potions and I made a mental note to stop by the donation box on the way home, knowing Anders wouldn't accept the charity directly. He showed me how to make simple tonics and poultices with the supplies we had, saying that they're not a substitute for healing but are helpful when used in conjunction with healing. He explained to me the properties of different plants and what they are used for, and I was glad for the distraction from my racing thoughts. As it grew later in the day more patients started showing up, and soon we were swept off our feet trying to tend to everyone. Most people who came in had a lingering sickness from dirty water in the Alienage, or the noxious fumes the Darktown sewers gave off. The worst affected seemed to be elves and Ferelden refugees, unable to practice proper hygiene without a place to stay and bathe. There were a few more attacks, mainly people being mugged and refusing to give up the last of their coin out of fear they would starve to death without it. One attack wasn't even a mugging, instead a human was trying to dock an elf's ears. Luckily they didn't get very far but ear injuries still bleed profusely. 

“Am I going to keep my ear?” The boy asked, tear tracks now drying on his face.  
“Yes, you are. The cut isn't too deep so you won't even need stitches. I know it's scary still, ears bleed a lot.” I answered, using a clean cloth to keep pressure on the wound.  
“Thank you, messere.” He said, relieved.  
“Please, call me Angie. Once this bleeding has stopped we'll get you all bandaged up.” I reassured him, noticing Anders was looking over at me to see if I needed his help. I shook my head at him.  
“Okay Angie. You can call me Adrion.” He offered me a timid smile.  
“That's a lovely name, Adrion. Looks like the bleeding has stopped, so I just need to get you cleaned up now okay?” I asked, placing the now bloody cloth into a basin of clean water I had brought over. The boy nodded at me, eager to be on his way back to the Alienage. It made me wonder where his parents were. Using a now clean cloth I wiped away the blood from Adrion's ear and was glad to see no dirt in the wound. I applied an elfroot poultice to his ear, securing it in place with a bandage I wrapped around it. It was tricky to wrap his ear in the bandage since I've never dealt with elf ears before, but I was pleased with the end result and was sure it would stay in place. Normally I would tell him the bandage should be changed every day, but he won't be able to do that. The thought made me sigh.  
“You're good to go Adrion. Try to keep the wound clean and don't touch your ear. If you notice it getting sore, red or swollen you come straight back here okay?” I instructed.  
“Yes Angie! Thank you!” He jumped up and ran off before I could tell him to slow down. Shaking my head, I emptied the now bloody water into an empty grate and picked up the cloth. 

“You're good at that, you know.” Anders said whilst walking up to me as I cleaned the cloth.  
“Oh, no that was only a small cut -" I started.  
“Not what I meant. You put him at ease, cheered him up.” Anders cut me off with a look, and I took it to mean that I should take the damn compliment.  
“Right. Thank you Anders. It was the least I could do.” I replied, washing my hands. He looked like he wanted to say something more, but I interrupted him before he could.  
“Well anyway, I'd better get going before it gets too dark. I lost track of time a bit there. See you later Anders!” I rushed off into Darktown, heading home before he could say goodbye. 

___________

“Hey Isabela.” I slurred as she took yet another drink from her tankard. “I want you to teach me how to fight. I'm already a decent shot with a bow, but all I have is a dagger right now and I have no clue what I'm doing with that.” I chuckled at myself as I tried to imagine me wielding a dagger with any level of expertise. I was truly hopeless.  
“I thought you'd never ask, kitten. I can teach you other things as well, you know.” The sultry pirate suggested, throwing me a wink.  
“Yeah I only need the stabbing 101 lesson for now, Izzy.” I laughed, only laughing harder at the disappointed look on her face.  
“Alright but it's your loss.” She smiled, taking another swig from her drink. Looking over Isabela's shoulder I saw Varric walk towards us.  
“Varric! My favourite dwarf! Come join us.” I called, and Isabela turned to wave him over.  
“All right.” He chuckled, “But only because I’ve never seen you drunk before and I could use a laugh.” Varric sat down next to us, tankard in hand.  
“Push. Drunk? I’m fine!” I insisted, sitting up straighter in my chair as if that would prove my point.  
“Of course you are, and I've kissed the maker's hairy balls.” Varric joked. Isabela spit her drink out as she laughed, slapping her knee.  
“Alright Angie, tell us a bit about yourself.” Varric looked over at me.  
“Angie? What happened to Honey?” I asked to dodge the question.  
“Didn't feel right, need to come up with a better one. I'll let you know when I have one though, don’t worry.” Varric answered, grinning and giving me a look that said ‘I know what you're up to’.  
“Ugh, fine. Ask me what you want to know.” I relented, slouching back into my seat as I looked into my drink.  
“Where are you really from?” He asked. I knew this was coming.  
“From a place called England on an island called Great Britain. It's within Europe and on the Earth.” I replied.  
“I've never heard of any of those places.” Varric raised an eyebrow.  
“Yes, I assumed as much. They're far away. Not sure if I can ever go back, now.” I said, my head drooping to look at anything else right now.  
“Family?” He asked, voice softer than before.  
“I was an only child. My father died two years ago and my relationship with my mother wasn't great. Still, she was my mother. I wonder if she knows I'm gone.” I wondered aloud, looking up finally.  
“That's rough. For what it's worth, I'm sorry kiddo.” Varric gave me a sad smile.  
“Well I need another drink. Be right back.” I declared, standing up and walking over to the bar. I waited for Corff to serve me, remembering what Varric had told me my first night here that Norah had never gotten his order right. Something tells me she does it on purpose, though.  
“You better be alright to work tomorrow night still, serah.” Corff warned. I gave him a wink and my winning smile, then walked back over to the table with a full tankard and overheard the tail end of their conversation.  
“...Reefs around the Wounded Coast were made of candy.” Isabela teased.  
“Oh, come on!” Varric groaned, throwing his hands into the air exasperatedly.  
“And a demon told me to do it! It bet me sixty sovereigns and a bottle of port.” She threw her head back and giggled, “You're not the only one here who can bullshit, you know.” I smiled as I remembered this from the party banter within the game. 

We spent the rest of the night enjoying idle gossip and cracking jokes and eventually the two had to put me to bed as I was too inebriated to get there on my own. I giggled the whole way there, thinking how ridiculous is it that I was being carried by two people who didn't even exist a week ago. I went to sleep that night with a smile on my face for the first time since I'd been in Thedas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos so far on this work! It always cheers me up to know that people are enjoying this. 
> 
> Not a terribly long or exciting chapter, but no one became a master at combat in a day right?

I awoke groggily to the hustle and bustle of normal life outside the tavern, the sounds ripping me from my precious sleep and making me wince as I acknowledged the pain in my head. Sitting up, I internally groaned and wondered how much of an embarrassment I had been last night. Now would be a great time for one of Anders' elfroot teas, and I begrudgingly dragged myself out of bed to go to the bar for some pig oat mash. It was tastier than it sounds; it's a combination of oats, bacon and fruit. It goes together surprisingly well and slightly reminds me of overnight oats I used to make often. Except, I never made those with bacon. The tavern didn't make great food but there is no chance I'm going outside to buy some fresh fruit when the bright sun is hurting my eyes this much. After getting dressed in my usual getup I walked towards the bar in a hungover haze, not paying attention to any of my surroundings. Unsurprisingly, Isabela already had a drink in her hand. Someone needs to explain liver failure to the people of Thedas. Then again I doubt Isabela would heed my words at all. Upon catching my eye, Isabela walked over with a practiced sensual stroll. It appeared as though everyone in the tavern wanted to either be her or be with her, and I found myself agreeing with them. 

“So, ready for me to teach you a thing or two?” She asked with a wink.  
“Funny. Yes please.” I replied, rolling my eyes at the double meaning behind her comment. With a gesture of her hand, Isabela urged me to follow her as she walked towards the back rooms I had come from earlier.  
Eventually we came to a stop at a door, and upon opening it we were met with a terribly empty room with some sacks and boxes on the floor, as well as a dummy made out of straw propped up at the far side of the room. The floorboards here looked like they had been pulled up to make room for a dirt flooring that was slightly uneven, and I could tell the room was used frequently due to the kicked up dirt everywhere.  
“Oh, this is handy.” I said lamely.  
“Very. Being friends with Varric really does have its benefits, did you know he's trying to buy this place?” Isabela asked. Of course I did know, but not because Varric has mentioned it at all.  
“No, he never mentioned it.” I absentmindedly answered as Isabela picked up some practice daggers.  
“You'll have to practice your archery soon, but it would be best to take you up to Sundermount for that.” Isabela answered my unspoken question.  
“That's fine with me, I'd rather not break anything.” I replied. I was only slightly unsure whether I was referring to breaking anything in my surroundings or breaking myself.  
“So tell me what I'm working with, peaches. Strengths, weaknesses, previous practice?” She asked, handing me the practice daggers and adjusting my grip.  
“Um, well for strengths there's not a whole lot. I'm pretty fast I suppose and I can run for a while before getting tired. I’m afraid I'm not all that strong though, I would be overpowered pretty quickly in a fight I imagine.” I was ashamed to say that although I was in fit enough shape I had no hidden skills for combat.  
“All right. That's not terrible, and the more you practice the stronger you’ll get.” Isabela said, although I could tell she was just trying to be optimistic for me. I appreciated the gesture anyhow.  
“Alright.” Isabela said, picking up two practice daggers of her own and dropping into a fight stance, “Hit me.”  
My jaw dropped open at the sudden start, and the lesson began with me hopelessly trying to get past her defence, unsure of my every move. Isabela's method of training was different to anything ever given in the modern world. No pointers or telling me what I was doing wrong. I had to figure out what mistakes I was making and amend my strategy accordingly.  
“Your enemy isn't going to tell you if you're leaving your left side open, why should I?” she would say, hands on her hips and giving me a look when I whined. 

After the practice (which went dreadfully, and I was knocked on my backside more times than I would like to admit) Isabela went through basic weak points, most of which were obvious. The neck, the privates, the knees. Also then some not so obvious ones such as the eyes and the nose. I never would have considered before today that gouging someone's eyes out to free myself from a situation would be an option I would have to think about. She taught me the best ways to disarm someone and how to grip my daggers effectively so that I wouldn’t be disarmed myself, then she practiced that with me. I admit despite the pointers I was still able to be disarmed pitifully easily, but she again reassured me that it was all down to practice. The main hiccup I ran into was when she started teaching me how to evade grabs and free myself from holds, as I was utterly hopeless. I left the training session with a lot of bruises, but with my ego bruised the worst. I always knew I wasn't strong and could never hold my own in a fight, but I liked to think that I would always be able to get myself out of a situation like that if it ever occurred since I can run so fast. Unfortunately today has shown me otherwise. 

Walking outside to the water pump after fetching my bucket from my room, I was already dreaming of the bath I was going to take in the bronze tub to wash away the sheen of sweat and dirt before my evening of work. I was glad to not be pummelled into hard wooden floorboards, however being launched into the dirt wasn't exactly comfortable either. I'm sure to have bruises in the morning, and part of me considered asking Anders from some of his elfroot tea in anticipation of my sore muscles. A work out always hurts more the next day. 

After fetching the water and ignoring the rude stares from passers by, I practically ran back to my room in excitement for a bath, careful not to spill any water. I had still not become accustomed to bathing with cold water, but I simply didn't have the patience to warm the water by the fire before bathing. No one wants to sit in their sweat and dirty clothes while the water heats. Instead, I lit the fire in the fireplace and stoked it until the flames grew enough to be warming. I then dragged my bronze tub in front of the fire so that I could at least feel the heat despite the cold water during my bath. I quickly gathered my soap and washcloth and stripped down before slowly lowering myself into the tub, gritting my teeth at the cold water. The first few minutes I tried to relax my aching muscles, but quickly gave up on that due to the fact that a hot bath was really needed for that as opposed to a cold one. Sighing, I washed up quickly and washed my hair as much as I was able to with the thin bar of unscented soap. I should ask Isabela what she uses for her hair, it always looks so shiny. 

After washing up I stood from the tub and quickly dried off, pouring the now dirty water down the drain in the washroom. I quickly got dressed into a simple, short sleeved cream tunic and leather leggings before resting a towel on my shoulders and sitting next to the fire with a comb. As my hair slowly dried, I idly brushed it through with the comb and seriously considered chopping it shorter. It would be a lot easier to handle, and I wouldn't need to plait it so often to get it out of my face. I decided not to make any rash decisions about my hair just yet, instead I settled on daydreaming and remembering songs while my hair dried. Eventually I found myself beginning to hum, wishing I had my guitar from back home. 

“Goodbye to my Santa Monica dream  
Fifteen kids in the backyard drinking wine  
You tell me stories of the sea  
And the ones you left behind  
Goodbye to the roses on your street  
Goodbye to the paintings on the wall  
Goodbye to the children we'll never meet  
And the ones we left behind”

My soft voice was almost too quiet to be heard, but the simple act gave me some peace as I reflected on my new situation. It occurred to me that this would most likely be a permanent change, unless I could somehow make it through the next 9 years to Inquisition and maybe go into the fade? Although that is extremely risky, as in ‘pretty much certain death’ risky. I could probably try to find an Eluvian which would be a better bet in terms of possible ways of dying horribly, but I'm unsure where any are based at this point in time, never mind the phrases to activate them. Maybe I'll get to Skyhold eventually and ask Morrigan or Solas _really_ nicely. I laughed at the idea. My hair was now almost dried and I was too impatient to wait any longer, so I decided to put it into a side braid with my hair tie I still had from Earth. I was extremely careful not to snap it. I grabbed a belt to tie around my midsection, putting my daggers in their holsters and also slid on my boots before leaving the room. 

I was due to start work soon, however I had some time first to grab something to eat. I decided to go to the lowtown market to buy some food instead of testing my luck with Corff's mystery meat stew. I ended up purchasing some jerky along with a handful of blackberries. Upon walking back into the hanged man to eat, I spied Hawke sitting down at a table on his own. He looked up as I walked in.  
“Oh! Hawke. I didn't expect to see you here.” I said, walking over with the food I had just purchased, unsure if I should sit or return to my room.  
“Yes, well I heard about last night's adventures and I couldn't let you live it down so easily.” He smirked before gesturing for me to sit down opposite him. I could feel my cheeks turning what was surely a crimson red with embarrassment. How many people had Varric told? I sat down with a frown on my face.  
“Honestly I can't remember a whole lot of what happened and I'm not sure if I really want to know. I might be so mortified that I just die on the spot.” I joked, willing my blush to subside.  
“You're sure you don't want to know? Varric finally decided on a nickname for you, Twinkletoes.” Hawke teased.  
I almost choked on the bite of jerky I had just taken.  
“What?!” I exclaimed after swallowing the food and clearing my throat.  
“Yep. Apparently Varric was asking about your childhood and you mentioned that you just loved to dance growing up. Naturally, Isabella demanded to see. I'm told it was quite the sight due to your inebriated condition.” His smirk only grew bigger, if that were possible.  
I groaned aloud this time, “You have to be kidding me. That is the last time I drink around those two bad influences.” All he did was laugh which served to annoy me even more. The games really hadn't mentioned this frustrating personality trait.  
“Well I'm glad my predicament is so amusing to you. I'll have to apologise to them.” I frowned, staring down at my food as if it had personally offended me.  
“Oh I'm sure you don't need to apologise, it happens to the best of us. I imagine waking up somewhere you've never heard of before might have had something to do with it.” His laughter subsided, and I suddenly felt guilty for deceiving them all. It wasn't that I've never heard of this place before, it was just never real. At least to me.  
“Well thank you for the laughter at my expense. I appreciate it.” I replied, sarcasm dripping from my tongue as I tried to ignore the horrible guilty feeling.  
“That's what I’m here for. That, and doing all the fighting.” He replied, smirk returning to his face. All previous feelings of guilt were instantly forgotten about. I offered him some of my blackberries anyway, after I caught him eyeing them. I felt rude for not sharing. His face lit up at the offer and he gratefully accepted one, popping it in his mouth with a smile. I have a feeling I may have just discovered one of Hawke's favourite foods. Huh. 

“Anyway, I didn't come here just to laugh at your expense.” He changed the subject once he had finished eating. “Isabela mentioned you have a talent for archery.” He said, revealing a bow he had strapped to his back that I had somehow overlooked before. When I said nothing, he continued.  
“I am constantly reminded that it isn't safe to be friends with me, after all I am an apostate mage with a talent for pissing people off. I would feel better knowing you have this. I know Kirkwall is mainly full of small spaces and narrow alleyways and that a bow might not be much use if any, but it's familiar to you at least. Who knows, maybe one day you could join us up on Sundermount the next time we're asked to hunt down rebellious mages.” He smiled at me, holding out the bow so I could appreciate it.

I had sat through his whole speech with a slack-jawed expression. Knowing all the dangerous shenanigans Hawke gets up to, how could I possibly join them? Even on just the simple quests? I’d get my ass handed to me! Not to mention there is no way I'd be able to keep my mouth shut about future events. I suddenly realised I'd said nothing in response and didn't want to seem ungrateful.  
“Thank you, it’s beautiful.” I said as I gazed at the beautiful wooden bow. The almost angel wing-esque limbs of the bow was unmistakably identifiable as the Arlathan replica bow from the Black Emporium. Tears sprung to my eyes at the realisation that he had gone out of this way to buy me such an amazing bow.  
“Eh, I figured we might as well since we're always looting dead bodies anyway. Just grabbed this off the body of some poor old sod at Sundermount.” For a moment I believed Hawke and assumed I had been mistaken, but when he wouldn't look into my eyes it had me wondering why he would lie about the value of the bow. Maybe he didn't want me to feel bad? I doubt I would have been able to afford something like this myself.  
“Well I still appreciate it, very much.” I smiled, itching to draw back the string and give it a try. I ran my hands along the curve of the bow, comparing it to the one I used to have back on Earth. It was relatively similar, simple in functional design but not too rigid and inflexible. I could work with this, I thought, as I tested the weight in my hands.  
“Want to go test it out on some dastardly trees? I hear they've been up to no good again.” Hawke asked, most likely noticing the way my fingers twitched to use the bow.  
“Yes!” I replied, then winced as I seemed to eager, “I mean only if it's not an issue. It's alright if you're busy or-" He cut me off with an amused look and a raised eyebrow.  
“How about tomorrow? I'll come over with a couple people, see who isn't already busy.” He suggested, stealing another blackberry.  
“That would be lovely.” I replied as I tucked my hair behind my ear.  
“You know I've never said anything before, but since you're new around here I think I'll mention it. That nose piercing of yours is sure to attract attention. The only other person who has a face piercing is our dear Isabela, and she's a swashbuckling pirate.” He mentioned.  
“Well what about my ear piercings? Or Anders' or Varric's?” I asked, feeling defensive.  
“Ear piercings are pretty normal, and Anders attracts attention just by being Anders.” Hawke replied, scoffing at his joke.  
I self consciously hovered my hand over the stud in my nose, before coming to the decision that it was staying in. Other than my hair tie and my set of clothing I came here in initially, it was the only thing I had from Earth and I found myself unwilling to part with it.  
“Well I suppose I'll have to attract attention then.” I said, flashing him my best smile in a show of fake confidence and standing up to get to work before Corff became annoyed with me.  
“Tomorrow then?” Hawke asked.  
“Tomorrow.” I confirmed with a nod, standing up. As I walked up to the bar to grab a cleaning rag I watched Hawke leave from the corner of my eye. When he was gone I sighed, how chaotic was my life about to get?


End file.
